


That I would rather be with you

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, sexual harrassment at the beginning, sweats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima wished that he had never agreed to this date. But thanks to it he gets to know the most beautiful person on earth.</p><p>(Haikyuu Rarepair Week - Day 7 - Free Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That I would rather be with you

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @quim_kim for cheering on me and being my beta \\(>u

Terushima was sitting in a restaurant, wishing that he had never ever agreed to this date. It was a disaster. The guy was just unpleasant to talk to and not the slightest as what Terushima had imagined him. With every second that passed, he felt more and more uncomfortable which must have shown on his face because the guy suddenly leaned over the table, coming closer than Terushima wanted him to.  
“What is it, Teru-chan? Do you want to leave.” Not only did he use that terrible nickname Terushima had already told him to stop using, he also smiled a dirty smile, implying things Terushima didn't even want to think about.  
Fortunately for Terushima, the waiter came back in exactly that moment, bringing their drinks and thus forcing that asshole to lean back again.  
The waiter apologized, saying that the food will take a little longer, before he bowed and disappeared, leaving them alone once again.  
  
The guy started to tell a story again, but Terushima didn't even bother to listen to him this time. He was thinking of a way to get out of here as quickly as possible, yet the asshole sitting across him seemed to interpret his silence as something else, as Terushima had to realize when he suddenly felt a hand on his knee under the table.  
“Would you please stop doing this?”, he whispered quietly as he slapped away his hand. Normally he wouldn't have a problem causing a ruckus because of this, calling that guy out on his bullshit. But the restaurant they were in belonged to a good friend of his parents and so he didn't want to disturb the other customers and destroy the reputation said friend had build himself in hard work over years. (It had been discribed as a 'peaceful and relaxing place to go when you're up for good food that isn't overpriced'. Terushima had actually read some comments about the restaurant online so he knew.)  
  
His only problem was the guy sitting across him but he could handle him. Or so he thought.  
But when he felt the hand on his knee again, slowly creeping up his leg, he couldn't help but feel disgusted and a little helpless. He slapped the hand away once again, but that asshole didn't stop and tried it again.  
That was when the waiter approached their table with the food. Terushima let out a relieved sigh because that waiter saved him once again. He noticed though that he now had a leg nudging his, which was probably meant to seem playful when in reality it was just annoying.  
The waiter put the plate in front of Terushima und turned to the man across him – and dropped the soup he had ordered over him. The guy jumped up looking from the mess of his shirt and his pants to the waiter and he was _angry_.  
He started to yell at the waiter.  
“Are you an idiot? Look what you've done!” He seemed to go on a rant, when the waiter, with the sweetest and gentlest smile on his face, interrupted him and without yelling, answered him back loud enough that everyone in that small restaurant could hear it.  
“Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you've kept your hands by yourself instead of harrassing your company.”  
Everyone went silent, focused on the two men standing there, as Terushima and everyone else started to realize that the waiter had dropped the plate on purpose to keep him from harrassing his date. The guy's face started to get redder and redder, before he took his jacket and left without even looking at Terushima again. The waiter turned to him and smiled innocently, asking if he was alright to which he could only nod and stare at his personal hero.  
  
After a couple of moments in which the restaurant was in deep silence, the other customers turned back to their own plates again, while the waiter started to clean up the mess he had made. As he watched him clean up, Terushima finally found his voice again.  
“Thank you for helping me. I didn't want to make a ruckus out of this. You really saved me, uh-?”  
The waiter smiled at him.  
“It's Sugawara. And just a tip, but you should get loud if something like that happens again. Guys like him won't stop if you keep quiet.”  
It left Terushima speechless for a second, but finally he nodded.  
“I will keep it in mind. Thanks.”  
Sugawara smiled at him one last time before he went back to serving his customers.  
  
  
When Terushima finished eating and paid for his food, he didn't go without leaving a big tip for Sugawara.

 

 

-

 

 

A few days had passed until Terushima finally went back to the restaurant to ask about Sugawara. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about him. Yet when he asked about him, they told him that it was Sugawara's week off and that he'd have to come back later if he wanted something from him. Terushima scratched the back of his head and thanked them before he turned to leave, when suddenly the door opened and Sugawara came in. He greeted his co-workers and said that he had forgotten something when his eyes fell on Terushima. He immediately smiled at him and asked him how he has been, concerned that this guy had tried to contact him again, as Terushima realized. He blushed and stuttered around until he finally managed to say that he hadn't heard from him ever since and he had been good, thanks to him.  
Sugawara laughed  
“I'm glad then.”  
  
Terushima waited outside of the restaurant for Sugawara.  
“I wanted to ask you something. So, uhm, do you have some time in these next days? Because I'd like to thank you properly and I thought that maybe I could ask you out for a coffee or something?”  
If he was honest, it was a lie. Actually he wanted to see him again and maybe find out what spell that beautiful waiter had used on him.  
“That's really nice of you, thanks.”  
Sugawara pulled out a calendar and looked up his schedule.  
“I'm free in two days, if you have time then?”  
Terushima nodded enthusiastically. That was perfect.  
They picked a time and chose a place before they went different ways. This couldn't have gone better.  
Terushima had the biggest smile on his face for the rest of the day.  
  


  
-

  
  
It was two months later and Terushima and Sugawara sat in the café they first went to together. It smelled like coffee and baked goods and it was warm and thus really comfortable.  
Over the time they had become close friends. They had exchanged their phone numbers right after their first meeting and had texted a lot since then. And yet, Terushima still didn't know why Sugawara had enchanted him from the start. He had already admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with the waiter. His gentle way of reassuring that it would get better again calmed him down when he had had a rough day at work or his way of distracting him when he was distressed by something.  
It was like he intuitively knew what to say or do to help a person.  
But Terushima knew that this wasn't Sugawara's only side.  
Sometimes he was mischievous, playing harmless pranks on his friends.  
He had a strong sense of justice, hating it when someone got accused of something they didn't do and he stood up for those people, even if he didn't know them at all.  
But Terushima knew that Sugawara also had a self-doubting side, not sure if what he did was right. He would overthink things, but in the end they would only motivate him. To Work harder, get better. He refused to simply accept it as it was and aimed to change things.  
And maybe, maybe all of this was showing in how he held his head high.  
Maybe it had been his charisma that had charmed him from the start, Terushima thought when he was back at home again, lying on his couch.  
He let out a sigh as he ran his hand over his face and through his hair.  
'I have to tell him', he decided.  
Without losing another minute, Terushima got up, quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket and keys before running out of the door.  
  
Since he had missed the bus by a few minutes and the next one would only come in half an hour, he decided to just run the whole way. There was no way he could wait any longer.  
It was dark already when he rang the doorbell to Sugawara's apartment. He was still breathless when the door opened, his face red from running and his hair was frankly said a mess, so it was only natural for Sugawara to be worried and ask if something happened. Terushima shook his head and told him that he was fine before he took Sugawara's hands in his and said that he had to tell him something.  
Sugawara looked surprised was staring right into Terushima's eyes. The latter gulped before he took a deep breath and said the words he had wanted to say so badly for so long.  
“I'm in love with you, Koushi.”  
It was the first time he had used his first name and it caused Sugawara to blush even more than he did from the confession itself.  
“You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I just-”  
“I like you, too, Yuuji”  
“\- wanted you to know. Wait. What?”  
“I said I like you, too”, Sugawara said, his face all red.  
Terushima stared at him, unsure what to say. Actually he had been sure that Sugawara would politely reject him and Terushima had accepted it without even considering that he might reciprocate his feelings.  
His confusion must have shown on his face because Sugawara started to laugh.  
“Don't make such a face when you're the one who came running here to confess to me.”  
Terushima stuttered a little, still unsure how to react, when Sugawara suddenly pulled him into his apartment, closed the door behind Terushima with his foot and kissed him.  
It was awful, but it surely didn't stop them from kissing a second and a third time before they disappeared into the bedroom.

 


End file.
